Usuario:Master Iris
'Master Iris and Highloid' Soy Master Iris, también conocida como iris14alicante e Iris Nagane. Creé al grupo Highloid Highloid en 2013, pero Micka y Rina ya eran de 2012 ellas eran fanloids (ahora también). I'm Master Iris, also known as iris14alicante and Iris Nagane. I created the group in 2013 Highloid, but Micka and Rina were fanloids of 2012 (now also). Esta es la lista de Highloid que hay hasta el momento: This is the list of Highloid there so far: A Highloid: (7) ¡¡¡CERRADO!!! 1-Micka Hatsune H01 (iris14alicante) 5 Julio 2012 2-Rina Kagamine H02 (iris14alicante) 2 Agosto 2012 3-Rino Kagamine H03 (iris14alicante) 3 Marzo 2013 4-Laila V3 HV3 (iris14alicante) 2 Abril 2013 5-Ninji Tusama H04 (Ninji Tusama) 26 Abril 2013 6-Kenta Tusama H04 (Ninji Tusama) 26 Abril 2013 7-Nina Omine H05 (iris14alicante) 8 Mayo 2013 Highloid 2: (38) 8-Iris Nagane H01 (iris14alicante) 18 Junio 2013 9-Nera Hine H02 (Neru AKita) 20 Junio 2013 10-Neri Akita H03 (Neru Akita) 20 Junio 2013 ¡DENEGADA! 11-Kura Yowane H04 (???) 20 Junio 2013 12-Black War Girl H05 (iris14alicante) 24 Junio 2013 15-Sirio Nagane H06 (iris14alicante) 31 Julio 2013 16-Araeto Shion H07 (iris14alicante) 30 Agosto 2013 17-Chika Kyusei H08 (iris14alicante) 8 Septiembre 2013 18-Micka Hatsune Ver. Adult H09 (iris14alicante) MANTIENE EL CUMPLE DE MICKA 19-Yuki Rokune H11 (78GUGUI/Alex Ojeda) 28 Diciembre 2013 20-Tatsuki Psycho H12 (Melody/Sofi) 28 Diciembre 2013 21-Rika Kagamine H13 (iris14alicante) 2 de Febrero de 2014 22-Riko Kagamine H13 (iris14alicante) 2 de Febrero de 2014 23-Ayame Hatsune HAV1 (Vane Miku) 1 de Febrero de 2014 24-Ryoko Hatsune H16 (Veronica Espinosa) 3 de Marzo de 2014 25-Miyuki Marin H17 (iris14alicante) 15 Marzo de 2014 26-Rin Omure H18 (78GUGUI/Alex Ojeda) 27 Marzo 2014 27-Yuk Rokune H19 (78GUGUI/Alex Ojeda) 27 Marzo 2014 28-Yuka Rokune H20 (Nay y Alex) 27 Marzo 2014 29-Rein kagamine H21 (Vane Miku) 27 Marzo 2014 30-Lenkyo H22 (Melody/Sofi) 27 Marzo 2014 31-Otosha Hatsune H24 (Claudia) 28 Marzo 2014 32-Pawafury Marin H25 (iris14alicante) 29 Marzo 2014 33-Micko Hatsune H26 (iris14alicante) 29 Marzo 2014 34-Yui H27 (Salomé Romero) 29 Marzo 2014 35-Hari Utatane H28 (Princesaflama44) 29 Marzo 2014 36-Tomoyo H29 (Sakura Casarreal) 29 Marzo 2014 37-Nami Nagane H30 (iris14alicante) 31 Marzo 2014 38-Kokoro Kagamine H31 (Princesaflama44) 5 Abril 2014 39-Hikari Utatane H32 (Princesaflama44) 6 Abril 2014 40-Mery Kagura HM18 (Rin Kagura) 13 Abril 2014 41-Iru Kurai H34 (Ryu Kawa) 14 Abril 2014 42-Niell H35 (78GUGUI/Alex Ojeda) 17 Abril 2014 43-Yoshida nyan H36 (ginnyweasley) 27 Abril 2014 44-Kokoro Kyuketsu HZ82 (Dpero me refaiana Kagamine y Mario) 25 Abril 2014 45-Haro Kagura HD18 (Rin Kagura) 11 Mayo 2014 46-Hoshi Hatsune HAV4 (Vane Miku) 23 de mayo 2014 47-Tomoya Kagamine HAV5 (Vane Miku) 19 de Junio de 2014 Highloid 3: (7) -SARA HZ1 (iris14alicante) 28 Abril 2014 -RUKOIDO HA1 (iris14alicante) -SUN Onaji HN0(iris14alicante) -MOON Onaji HN0 (iris14alicante) -LUKEI (Elyan Flores) -Yuriku Cp-Mi 12 Junio 2014 -Miu Midorine ?????????? FALTAN POR SUBIR (1) -Ricki Shiupein (iris14alicante) Julio QUIEN SABE QUE HE DADO PERMISO PARA SUBIRLOS O ME FALTA INFORMACIÓN (1) -Koshi Ta TOTAL HIGHLOID: 54 PASADOS A HIGHLOID 3 DEL 1 O 2: (7originales + 11pasados = 18 Highloid 3) -Rina Kagamine H02 (iris14alicante) -Iris Nagane H01 (iris14alicante) -Nera Hine H0-2 (acogida por iris14alicante) -Chika Kyusei H08 (iris14alicante) -Yuki Rokune H11 (78GUGUI/Alex Ojeda) -Miyuki Marin H17 (iris14alicante) -Yuka Rokune H20 (Alez Ojeda & Nay) VOZ VOCALOID 3 -Yui H27 (Salomé Romero) -Mery Kagura HM18 (Rin Kagura) -Iru Sukai H34 (Ryu Kawa) -Kokoro Kyuketsu HZ18 (Daiana Kagamine y Mario) 'Visítame en:' *YOUTUBE IRIS14ALICANTE: https://www.youtube.com/user/iris14alicante *YOUTUBE RINA KAGAMINE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoO4BkLkiS9Zg9RqRFt5Y0w *YOUTUBE MIYUKI MARIN: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWMhqI_BSHB18FLY_iSwz4w *YOUTUBE HIGHLOID 3: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSuSXmMDot8IZ0Wg5HReQ3w *FACEBOOK IRIS14ALICANTE: https://www.facebook.com/CreadorDeSeriesEnYoutube?ref=hl *FACEBOOK RINA KAGAMINE: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rina-Kagamine-Highloid-2012-2014/119854501511257?ref=hl *FACEBOOK IRIS NAGANE: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Iris-Nagane/718984604810667?ref=hl *FACEBOOK HIGHLOID: https://www.facebook.com/Highloid?ref=hl *TWITTER IRIS14ALICANTE: https://twitter.com/iris14alicante *ASK IRIS14ALICANTE: http://ask.fm/iris14alicante *DEVIANTART IRIS14ALICANTE: http://iris14alicante.deviantart.com/ *NICONICODOUGA: http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/32598876 © HIGHLOID 2012-2014 ©iris14alicante2012_youtube